Just Love
by Yumi baka chan
Summary: “E se... Só por um momento, ela fosse minha?” Isso não saía de sua cabeça. Sempre ao olhá-la, pensava nisso. Haruhi x Hikaru
1. I O começo, primeira parte

**_Just Love_**

"_E se... Só por um momento, ela fosse minha?"_

Isso não saía de sua cabeça. Sempre ao olhá-la, pensava nisso.

**S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2**

A sala número três de música estava cheia, e várias garotas sorriam e divertiam-se com o clube de anfitriões.

- Ne, Tamaki-san, qual foi o tema escolhido hoje?

Uma jovem de longos cabelos cacheados perguntou.

- Mas é claro, minha hime, que apenas hoje, todos nós somos personagens de Fruits Basket!

Disse o loiro, segurando a mão da jovem ajoelhado e com brilhos atrás de si.

- Aaaah... °o°

A garota ficou perplexa, e outra resolveu perguntar.

- Mas com esse cabelo prateado e comprido, quem você poderia ser?

- Sohma Ayame, a serpente do horóscopo chinês, darling!!

O Suou fez pose, mostrando sua sombrinha e a roupa vermelha toda detalhada em prateado.

- Sugoii!! °o°

**Já em outra mesa...**

- Ahh! Honey-senpai está tão fofo com cosplay de Sohma Momiji!!

Uma garota comentou, observando o pequeno loiro comer seu quinto pedaço de bolo.

- Nham :3

- Mas o Mori-senpai de Sohma Hatsuharu também está lindo não?!

- Haaai...!!

Morinozuka estava cheio de correntes e pulseiras.

- Ne, ne... Takashi...

- Você quer mais bolo?

- Haaaaaai! n.n

Honey disse sorrindo.

- Aa.

- KAWAII!!

**Na mesa á direita...**

Kyoya escrevia em uma prancheta seriamente. Vestia um jaleco branco, e tinha uma comprida franja tapando-lhe o olho esquerdo.

Várias garotas olhavam quietas para ele. Tinham seus olhos brilhando.

- Ah. Tsubaki-san...

- Hai?!

A garota respondeu prontamente, espantada por vê-lo chamá-la.

- Este corte de cabelo está muito bonito na senhorita.

- Kyaaaaa!! °o°

Outra garota tomou coragem, e disse.

- Kyoya-kun... O senhor está... O senhor está muito bonito vestido de Sohma Hatori!

Ele sorriu.

- Arigatou.

- Aaaaahhhhh!! °o°

**Na mesa da esquerda...**

- Itai!

-Kaoru!

- Hikaru!

- Acho que você... Terá de continuar sem mim...

-Não diga isso!

- Adeus, querido irmão...

- Kaoru... !

O gêmeo mais velho estava deitado no chão com o olhar perdido, de quem já não está mais aqui. Seu irmão abraçava-o com força, com lágrimas nos olhos.

- °o° (garotas)

- Kaoruuuuu!!

- Ei, Hikaru...

Haruhi olhava para o ruivo com uma grande gota na testa.

- Haaai... T.T

- Ele só cortou o dedo... ¬¬''''

- Eu vou buscar um band-aid.

O Hitachiin mais velho se levantou como se nada tivesse acontecido, e saiu da sala. Um bando de meninas seguiu-no com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

Hikaru sentou-se em sua mesa, e observou as nuvens. Apoiando o queixo em sua mão.

-"_Hm... Eu não dormi direito a noite inteira por causa daquela maldita prova de matemática que vai ter semana que vem e..."_

**Na mesa ao lado...**

- Ne Haruhi? n.n Haruhi?

Tamaki chamou a garota balançando o braço da mesma, enquanto ela olhava em direção á mesa ao seu lado direito.

-Anno... Com licença.

Ela fez uma pequena reverência, e levantou-se da mesa, foi até outro cômodo, e voltou carregando algo.

Os outros nem repararam.

Ela carregava um cobertor, e jogou-o nos ombros de Hikaru, fazendo Kaoru, que havia acabado de chegar, e as outras olharem os dois.

-Ele dormiu...

Disse a Fujiyoka num sussurro risonho.

Os outros apenas olharam calados.

A cena foi interrompida pelo chamado de Kiyoya.

-As atividades do dia foram encerradas!

-Aaaah! T.T (garotas)

Após todos saírem, o clube juntou-se em reunião, e discutiram a possibilidade de um festival de Tanabata.

Quando começaram a ficar empolgados, Haruhi olhou levemente para trás. E sai de fininho.

Kiyoya arruma os óculos, sorrindo discretamente.

- Hikaru?

O ruivo abre os olhos com dificuldade, e dá de cara com o pequeno rosto de Haruhi.

- Ahn... Sinto muito, peguei no sono...

- Hmm! Não tem problema! n.n

A morena sorriu balançando a cabeça.

Ele abaixou o rosto vermelho. Somente naquele momento ele reparou que apoiando os braços, e Haruhi ajoelhada no chão, dexavam o rosto dos dois muito próximos.

- Haruhi! Hikaru! Venham decidir as cores das flores!

Tamaki berrou aos dois.

- Hai! n.n

Exclamou a morena.

- H-hai...

E os dois foram.

Esse foi o início de vários incidentes agradáveis.

**Fim da Primeira Parte.**

**

* * *

Minna-san! **

**Essa é minha primeira fic de Ohran... Espero que gostem! \o/**

**Sobre a parte do cobertor, não acho faça muito sentido ter um cobertor na escola mas... Enfim... Lá deve ter tudo certo? O.o**

**Sobre o casal... Eu sempre achei que a Haruhi devia ficar com o Tamaki, mas eu relamente gostaria que ela ficasse com o Kiyoya... Acabei fazendo uma fic Haruhi x Hikaru... Eu sei lá porque! u.u''**

**Se houver algum erro de português, ou da própria história de Ohran, me avisem por favor! **

**Bom... Mandem reviews! E até a próxima! n.n**

**Yumi Baka Chan**


	2. II O começo, segunda parte

**_Just Love_**

**S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 2S S2 S2**

_**Kizukeba itsudemo  
Soba ni irukeredo**_

**S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2**

Terminada a reunião do clube, todos caminharam até o portão de entrada do colégio. A maioria caminhou até seus motoristas particulares; Haruhi despediu-se deles e olhou á sua frente. Era a única a voltar para sua casa andando. O clube de anfitriões nunca havia notado este detalhe. Bem, na verdade um havia notado.

-"_Será que ninguém se manca? A Haruhi vai voltar sozinha de novo! Ninguém vai se oferecer para acompanhá-la?!"_

Hikaru olhava indignado a morena atravessar a rua, enquanto entrava na limousine.

- Hikaru?

-...

- Hikaru?!

- ...Ahn?

O gêmeo mais velho sorriu.

- Vai.

- Quê? Do que cê tá falando, Kaoru?!

- Vai, Hikaru. Acompanhe a Haruhi até a casa dela!

- M-mas... Talvez ela não queira e...

- Aaah vai logo!

Kaoru empurrou seu irmão do carro e pediu para o motorista ir.

- Só não se perca, ehn!

Disse ele, pela janela. Hikaru ainda no chão, sorriu olhando para baixo. Tornou seu olhar para frente, e levantou-se. Correu até o outro lado da rua e segurou o braço dela delicadamente.

- Espera!

Disse ofegante.

- Eu te acompanho até sua casa.

- Arigatou.

Ela respondeu baixinho. Eles continuaram a caminhar.

**S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 **

Enquanto Hikaru caminhava calmamente com as mãos no bolso, Haruhi começara a roer as unhas nervosamente; além de andar com a cabeça baixa, olhando o chão.

- "_Droga. Eu não costumo ficar a sós com o Hikaru-senpai!! Bem, houve aquela vez em que nós saímos... Mas eu não estava assim! O que deu em mim? Droga! Nem esto..."_

**PAF**

A Fujiyoka estava tão concentrada em seus pensamentos que nem reparou no poste á sua frente.

- Haruhi?! O.O

O ruivo segurou os ombros da moça desesperado, enquanto os olhos desta giravam. Ele olhou para os lados em busca de ajuda, mas incrivelmente ninguém passava por lá naquele momento. Ele levantou-se e apoiou-a em suas costas com cada mão segurando uma perna. A face desta estava tão perto, que ele sentia as mechas morenas lhe fazendo cócegas na bochecha. Caminhou desta forma em direção á casa dos Fujiyoka. Perdeu-se umas duas ou três vezes, mas acabou encontrando o caminho à casa da jovem.

Quando voltava para sua casa, ainda podia sentir o perfume suave de Haruhi emanando delicadamente de sua blusa.

**S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2**

-"_Hmm... Ahn... Onde... Onde eu estou?? O.O"_

Haruhi acordou deitada em sua cama, tão confusa quanto Honey-senpai em uma confeitaria. Ela virou bruscamente o corpo em busca de um despertador, ao vê-lo, assustou-se ao conferir que este marcava dezoito horas e quinze minutos.

- "_Como cheguei aqui?!"_

- Haruhiiiii!! Minha filhinhaaaa!! Você acordooooouu??

A voz afetada do pai da morena fez com que esta tivesse uma imensa vontade de respondê-lo ironicamente "Não, ainda estou dormindo! ¬¬", mas ela engoliu a vontade e ignorou a pergunta, limitando-se a exclamar.

- Como cheguei aqui?

-Oras querida! O seu amigo ruivo te trouxe!

- Amigo ruivo?

Haruhi tombou sua cabeça para o lado. Tentou descobrir sobre quem seu pai falava.

-Ah!!

Lembrou-se então. Até quando bateu sua cabeça em algo duro. Levou sua mão a testa, pressionando-a.

- Itaaiii!!

-Seu amigo disse que você bateu a cabeça, tombando em um poste. Disse para você passar esta pomada, que logo irá melhorar.

O homem deu á jovem a pomada.

- Vou preparar o jantar ok, filhinhaaa??

-Hm...

O Fujiyoka fechou a porta. Haruhi olhou a embalagem, e sorriu. Resolveu passar a pomada.

Acabou vendo o preço, sem querer.

-...

-RICOS MALDITOS!!

**S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2**

_**Adorenalin hyaku littoru**_

_**Gotai subete furu kadou**_

* * *

Heey!

Mais um capítulo! Ieeeeiii!!

Gente... No último capítulo, eu me esqueci de colocar a letra das músicas... T.T Eu tinha contado direitinho o tanto de capítulos, para o tanto de frases da música e... Esqueci de colocar! y.y

Enfim... Agora já foi! -.-

Alana! Muito obrigada pela review! n.n Aaah eu sempre achei a cara dele o Hatori! Aliás, sempre achei os personagens de Ohran muito parecidos com Fruits Basket! hehe. Puxa! Eu estou a tempos querendo escrever Kyouya e Haruhi, quem sabe chega uma One-shot para você qualquer dia desses! ;D Eu queria escrever algo como triângulo amoroso, etc... Mas nunca consigo! Não faz muito meu estilo... Bem! Muitíssimo obrigada pela review!!

Gente, não me lembro se eu escrevi no capítulo passado, mas os gêmeos, eram: Hikaru/ Kyo e Kaoru/Yuki! (nada a ver, eu sei ¬¬')

Beeem, até mais! Não perca o próximo episódio!! XD


	3. III A Briga

_**Just Love**_

**S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2**

_**Hontou wa kirai? Suki?  
Mou sou nano.**_

**S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2**

Haruhi chegou cedo ao colégio. Acabou varando a noite. Não teve sono, pois dormira a tarde inteira. Bem... Era isso que ela achava. Por um motivo desconhecido ela estava apreensiva. Mentira. Por motivo bem conhecido ela estava apreensiva; retornando ao vício recém adquirido de roer as unhas.

-"_Droooga! Paguei o maior mico na frente do Hikaru-senpai!! Ele deve estar achando que eu sou uma idiota!! Ainda tive de desmaiar!! Aaaahn y.y! Droga, droga, droga! E ainda por cima vou vê-lo logo na primeira aula! Por que raios me colocaram na mesma classe que ele?! Eu..."_

A Fujiyoka interrompeu seus pensamentos. Ou melhor, foi interrompida. Um certo ruivo estava tentando cumprimentá-la já fazia uns cinco minutos. A morena arregalou os olhos, surpresa.

-"_Hikaru-senpai!!"_

Mas olhou melhor, e se acalmou.

- Aah... Bom dia Kaoru-senpai.

- "_Parece decepcionada?! O.o?"_

Ela se arrastou até sua cadeira, desanimada. Tornou seu rosto para o lado, e então corou.

- "_Hikaru-senpai!"_

Ela hesitou um pouco, mas acabou levantando-se, e caminhou com passos indecisos até o gêmeo mais novo.

- Anno...

Começou, falando num quase sussurro.

- Anno... Hikaru-senpai?

Ele olhou para ela, com cara de "tanto faz".

- É... So... Sobre ontem...

Ela foi se enrolando cada vez mais com as palavras, e mal percebeu a coloração avermelhada que adquiriu na face.

- Haruhi, se quiser me agradecer, faça logo de uma vez!

O ruivo perdeu a paciência. A jovem indignou-se, tornando o rosto para frente encarando-o.

- Não queria te agradecer, de qualquer forma! Só vim te falar que eu não preciso de nenhuma ajuda sua!! Me cuido muito bem sozinha!!

Ela se virou, e sentou-se em sua cadeira. Ele gritou.

- Ah é?! Pois eu pouco me importo com você!!

- Com quem está gritando, Hitachiin-san?

- Ahh... Ninguém... Desculpe-me professora.

E assim passou-se o resto da aula de matemática, e as outras aulas; até a reunião na sala 3 de música.

**S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2**

- Sejam bem-vindas!!

Os anfitriões exclamaram ás visitantes daquele dia.

- Hoje o clube se superou! °o°

- Estão incríveis!

- Kyaaa adorei o Honey-senpaaaaai!!

- Mas o Kyoya assim, ainda com essa cara séria, está tão... Tão...

- Kyaaaaaaaa!! °o°

Todas as garotas gritaram de emoção. Também, não é para menos, o tema daquele dia estava bem... Kawaii. (sim... até a autora achou bonitinho). Kyoya trajava uma fantasia de urso panda; Takashi vestia uma roupa de urso selvagem; Honey de coelhinho (em homenagem ao seu bichinho de pelúcia preferido); Tamaki vestido de leão; os gêmeos de raposas; e Haruhi por fim trajada de cachorro. O mais interessante de tudo é que eles mais pareciam com bichinhos da Parmalat do que realmente animais selvagens.

Haruhi começou a servir chá em cada mesa. Chegando à mesa dos gêmeos, apenas uma raposa estava presente; e era exatamente aquela que a estudante não queria encontrar.

- Aqui está o chá, senhoritas! n.n

Ela disse amavelmente.

- Ei! E o meu?!

- Vai fazer o seu próprio! Folgado...

Ela respondeu, voltando-se para frente.

- Eeei! Não vire a cara! Não terminei de falar e blá, blá, blá...

Recomeçaram a briga. Lá se via xícaras, pratos, Tamaki´s, vasos de tudo voar. Estes objetos (sim... **objetos**) foram dados como munição para uma briga acirrada entre um cachorro e uma raposa.

- Kaoru...?

Tamaki chamou o gêmeo mais velho, sem tirar os olhos da briga, espantado.

- Hai?

- Por que minha adorada filha está brigando com o nosso membro do clube?!

- Eu sei lá! Tão assim desde manhã...

O ruivo olhava os dois, suspeitando de algo.

-Ahn... E... Kaoru...?

- Hai?

- Por que minha adorada filha está me jogando de um lado para o outro contra o nosso membro do clube? T.T

- u.u''

- Esta briga só está diminuindo as estatísticas de preferência da Haruhi e do Hikaru; ou seja, nós não ganhamos nenhum lucro com isto.

Como sempre, Kyoya aparece do nada e comenta algo muito complexo que só ele entende. (porque os outros são muito inocentes... i.i).

- Mas não se preocupem, eu tenho um plano.

**S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 **

- Ne... Haruhi...?

Tamaki magicamente começou uma conversa calma e civilizada com a Fujioka. Esta voltou-se para ele, surpresa.

- Hai?

- O Hikaru é mesmo um idiota, né...?

- Ele é um completo idiota!! Você nem imagina que ridículo foi o que ele fez comigo! Hoje de manhã ele...

Então Haruhi contou á Tamaki toda a história da briga dos dois. O loiro escutou atentamente tudo o que ela dizia, apesar de não saber direito o que fazia. De acordo com Kyoya, ele deveria...

**Plano de Kyoya**

- Bem, Tamaki, você deve falar com Haruhi sobre o Hikaru, mas comece a conversa dizendo algo ruim sobre ele; não interrompa-a até ela terminar. Depois, você saberá o que fazer.

- Sim senhor! ò.ó\

- u.u''

**S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2**

- E ele fez isso! Não é um idiota?!

Haruhi exclamou.

- O pior é que eu queria mesmo agradecê-lo... Mas ele que foi grosso! A culpa é toda dele!!

A jovem franziu o cenho, e fez uma expressão emburrada, como criança.

- Haruhi... Desculpe-me. Mas eu acho que você não quer brigar com o Hikaru. Talvez... Não seria melhor se entender com ele?

A morena olhou par ao lado.

- Eu... E vou pensar.

- Promete?

Ele perguntou sorrindo.

-Prometo!

Ela retribuiu o sorriso.

**S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2**

- As atividades do dia foram encerradas!

Kyoya exclamou seriamente.

- Aaaahh...

Pouco a pouco as jovens foram se retirando, e os anfitriões também, deixando Haruhi e Hikaru sozinhos.

- Etto... Hikaru-senpai?

Hikaru não respondeu.

- "_Tsc... Cansei de discutir..."_

Ela resolveu continuar mesmo assim.

- Ne... Hikaru-senpai... Sobre hoje de manhã...

Ela falava, virada de costas para ele, pois antes arrumava as xícaras de uma mesa.

- Bem... Eu queria me desculpar. Sinto muito falar daquele modo com você.

Ele arregalou os olhos, enquanto ela apertava com força o pano que tinha em suas mãos.

- Eu... Me desculpe também, Haruhi. Não queria ter falado aquilo para você.

Os dois sorriram, ainda de costas.

A luz alaranjada que o sol traz enquanto se põe iluminou a sala 3 de música. Os dois observaram a grande janela, aproximando-se desta; e um do outro.

- Ah!

- Lembrou-se de alguma coisa?

Ele olhou para ela.

-Sim. Obrigada pela pomada! n.n

Ela disse sorrindo com a face rubra.

- Não há de que.

Eles continuaram a se olhar, por um longo tempo.

**S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2**

- Kyoya-senpai?

-Sim, Honey-senpai?

- Por que estamos aqui fora da sala, mas na frente da porta? :3

- A briga destes dois gerou problemas, principalmente financeiros no clube, achei melhor acabá-la de uma vez.

- Ah...

- Problemas financeiros?

Kaoru disse, após Honey sair.

-Sim.

- Kyoya, até quando você vai manter esse orgulho bobo? Não seria mais fácil admitir que você se importa com eles?!

- Não sei do que você está falando. Com licença.

Kyoya caminhou até Tamaki com aquela cara impassível de sempre. O ruivo sorriu.

- Você não muda mesmo.

**S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2**

Quando Haruhi e Hikaru terminaram de arrumar a sala, abriram a porta, dando de cara com:

Mori-senpai sentado apoiando as costas na parede.

Honey-senpai deitado, apoiando a cabeça no colo de Mori; abraçando seu coelhinho.

Kaoru-senpai lendo um livro.

Kyoya mexendo em seu lap-top.

E Tamaki-senpai fazendo escândalo ao ver Haruhi.

- Aaaaaaaah!! Haaruhiiiiii!! Papai ficou preocupaaadoooo!! O moço mau te bateu? Maltratou? Molestou? Qualquer coisa pode me contar viu?! Porque papai e mamãe irão te...

**PAF**

Lá se vai um loiro pelos ares, após receber um belo soco do gêmeo mais novo.

- u.u (veia saltada)

- Haru-chan!!

Honey foi correndo falar com a jovem após acordar. Ele puxou-a para baixo, e cochichou.

- Fez as pazes com o Hikaru?

Se fiz o que?

- Fez as pazes, sabe? Não está mais de mau...

- Ah...

Haruhi sorri.

- Sim! Fiz as pazes!

- Que bom! n.n

- Hey, Hikaru.

Kyoya chamou o ruivo.

- Vê se não faz mais isto, atrapalhará o desempenho financeiro do clube.

O moreno falou friamente; o que contrariava suas palavras cuidadosas, e de certa forma doces.

- Hai, Kyoya.

Enquanto desciam a comprida escadaria do colégio Ohran, Hikaru caminhou até a Fujioka, e disse-lhe.

- Eu te acompanho hoje de novo.

- Obrigada, Hikaru-senpai.

- Mas vê se não tromba a cabeça no poste de novo, ehn!!

Silêncio...

- Grrrrrr! Hikaru-senpai! Seu idiota! Você sempre blá, blá, blá...

- Ah, é?! E você blá, blá, blá...

Kaoru sorriu.

- Isso ainda vai dar em alguma coisa, não é, Kyoya-senpai?

O moreno ajeitou os óculos.

- Hm.

**S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2**

**Koko made kureba iidarou**

**Dokomade ga OK?**

* * *

Êêêêê!! \o/

Mais um capítuloo! n.n

Aaah! Quantas reviews! 8D

Que felicidadee!! XD

Beeem, respondendo:

**Nanao-chan: **Eu vou fazer, tá! E sobre eu escrever Ohran em vez de Ouran, é simplesmente porque; em japonês, a pronuncia certa de Ouran seria Ooran, mas escreve-se com Ou, apesar de soar Oo. E eu acho muito feio OUran, então escrevo Ohran! n.n

**Anônima-san: **Eu não esqueciii! T.T É que a imaginação tá escassa sabe? i.i Hikaru é aquele que sai com ela, sim. ¬¬ Mas aconselho você a assistir tudo de novo... Eee que coisa é essa de "as piadas até que tavam boas?" De duas uma: Ou as minhas piadas são sempre ruins, ou você tá mentindo. ¬¬'' hehe E as músicas, Dona Esquecida, são do próprio anime! Sakura Kiss e Shissou! Nem me lembro quando comecei... Acho no começo do ano passado, ou algo assim! 8D

**Lillith 06: **Imagina! Brigada por responder de novo! Aah! Igualzinhos! Sempre achei eles a cara de Furuba! Principalmente o Honey e o Tamaki! n.n Aaah! Aceito todas as sugestões!! n.n

**.-xKarlinhax-.: **Aah! Que bom que gostou! n.n Aqui está o terceiro capítulo, espero que tenha gostado também! n.n

Entãoo, até o próximo capítulo!

Yumi Baka Chan.


	4. IV O Encontro

_**Just Love**_

**S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2**

_**Jibun no kimochi ga  
Kuria ni mietara**_

**S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2**

- Hikaru, Kaoru.

Um homem abre a porta do quarto dos gêmeos repentinamente.

- Sim, o que foi otoosan?

Eles disseram um uníssono, enquanto Kaoru fechava o livro que lia.

- Ganhei estes dois ingressos e não estou interessado, fiquem.

O homem jogou os ingressos onde os gêmeos estavam sentados, na cama destes. E logo fechou a porta com força.

- O que será?

Os dois disseram se aproximando.

- Black... Black Sto... °o°

- Não conheço essa banda, não vou.

Kaoru deixou o ingresso e voltou a ler. Cinco minutos depois Hikaru saiu de seu transe.

- KAOOORUUUUUUUUUUU!! Nós vamos assistir ao show do Bla...

- Nós, não.

- Ahn?

- Eu não vou.

- Como não vai?!

- Não vou. Não quero ir.

- Não?!

- Não.

- Ma-mas... Kaoru e se...

-Não.

- E...

-Não.

- Aaaah Kaoru! T.T

- Chame outra pessoa então!

- Mas quem...?

- Pense sozinho!!

- Tá...

Hikaru encolheu os ombros, sabia que seu irmão ficava irritado quando seu doce preferido acabava. O pior é que a marca que Kaoru gostava só era vendida em locais especiais. Ele pegou os dois ingressos e fitou-os.

-_"Quem eu vou chamar, então? Uhm... O Tamaki? Não... Kyoya? Não... Honey? Mori? Haruhi? Não, não, na..."_

Ele interrompeu sua linha de pensamento.

-"_A Haruhi!"_

Ele encheu-se de alegria e ansiedade.

-"_Vou falar com ela e... Quando é mesmo? Ah! Amanhã! Vou ver os detalhes aí eu..."_

O Hitachiin arrumou mais algumas coisas para a escola, e logo deitou-se para dormir. Mas por mais que tentasse, mal conseguiu fechar os olhos. A noite inteira.

**S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2**

Haruhi chegou atrasada nas aulas aquela manhã. Acabou dormindo tarde, pois estava estudando para uma difícil prova de matemática que a classe dela teria. Ofegante, desculpou-se ao professor, e sentou-se em sua carteira, uma cadeira atrás da primeira fileira.

-"_Ok! Ela chegou! Agora é só dizer que eu tenho um ingresso sobrando e... Peraí! Eu tenho que prestar atenção na aula! Ahn... O que o professor dizia mesmo? Algo com álgebra? Ah! Sim! A fórmula é x+... Nossa... A Haruhi está... Putz ela tá muito linda hoje..."_

Pelo visto, Hikaru não estava muito atento nas aulas.

-"_Hmm... O que o Hikaru está olhando? Será que ele perdeu algo aqui perto do meu lugar? Bem, deixa para lá."_

**S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2**

**Intervalo da primeira aula...**

- Haruhii!

- Ah! Bom dia Hikaru-senpai!

- É... Bem... Eu estava pensando, será que hoje á noite voc...

Ele começou a falar, com a mão na nuca, num gesto tímido.

- HIKARUU! HARUHIIIII!!

Tamaki gritou acenando freneticamente aos dois.

- Não grite, Tamaki-senpai, estamos do seu lado. u.u'' Além do mais, Hikaru-senpai estava dizendo algo. Continue senpai, por favor!

- Aah... Deixa prá lá!

O ruivo saiu de fininho.

- "_Droga."_

**Intervalo da segunda aula...**

- Haruhi!

- Ahn?

- Vai fazer alguma coisa essa noite?

- Bem eu...

- Haruhi! Venha aqui por favor!

Um professor baixinho de cabelos escuros chamou.

- Ah! Sim, professor! Desculpe-me Hikaru-senpai! Com licença...

- Claro!...

O gêmeo olhou para baixo.

- "_Droooga! y.y"_

**Terceira aula...**

- "_Beleza! Já que eu não consigo nos intervalos! Vou convidá-la durante a aula!!"_

Hikaru heroicamente pegou uma caneta, e começou a escrever em um papelzinho rasgado. "Haruhi, eu tenho ingressos para um show que será essa noite. Tá a fim de ir? Hikaru.". O colegial dobrou o papel, e entregou á um garoto de cabelos azuis que sentava-se na sua frente. Apontou para Haruhi, e o garoto assentiu com a cabeça. E então a aula de literatura passou-se rapidamente, pois o Hitachiin estava confiante que seu recado havia chegado ao seu destino.

**Intervalo da Terceira aula (última aula antes das atividades do clube)...**

- Hikaru-senpai!!

Uma jovem de cabelos curtos gritou. O ruivo voltou-se emocionado para ela.

- Hikaru-senpai! Ou será que o senpai seria o Kaoru? Bom... Tanto faz! Eu aceitoo!!

A garota gritou histérica. Hikaru caiu de joelhos no chão.

- "_Nããããooo!!"_

A garota olhou-o interrogativamente.

- Veja... Hina-chan... Acho que você me confundiu. Não foi o Hiro-kun que te mandou esse bilhete?

Hikaru saiu daquela situação de forma bastante inteligente. Hina-chan sempre fora apaixonada por Hiro-kun, e ele por ela. Mas eram muito tímidos. A garota ruborizou, concordou com a cabeça e foi em direção de um jovem de cabelos de cor azulada. Nesse instante a Fujioka passou.

- Haruhi... !

Hikaru chamou-a acabado.

-Desculpe-me Hikaru-senpai, diga-me o que iria dizer!

Haruhieuqueroteconvidarparaircomigoaoshowdaminhabandapreferidahojeánoitequervir?!

-Desculpe-me senpai, poderia repetir? Não entendi direto...

- Bem, perguntei se você não...

**TRIMM**

- Ah! Vamos? Já vai começar a aula de história!

-"_y.y... Tá... Não tem problema. Ainda tem o tempo, enquanto nós vamos ás atividades do clube, eu posso falar com ela. Tudo bem. É só eu me acalmar. A aula já está acabando..."_

O sinal tocou; e todos saíram da sala, Hikaru se atrasou um pouco, e viu Haruhi se afastando.

- Não! Haruhi! Esperaa!!

O ruivo agarrou o braço desta quando a alcançou. No desespero em que corria, não teve tempo de reparar no pé de um estudante de cabelos azulados. Acabou tropeçando, e derrubando a Fujiyoka junto.

- Haruhi? Tudo bem?!

A jovem bateu a cabeça no chão, exatamente no lugar onde havia machucado-se quando bateu no poste. Quando o ruivo ergueu os olhos, viu que uma rodinha havia se formado em volta deles. Claro, todos olhavam para ele e Haruhi com os olhos mais que arregalados.

- "_O que eles estão olhando? Só porque eu estou em cima de uma garota em uma posição não muito decente?! Mas ela nem é uma garota! Quer dizer, é! Mas ela é... Aah deixa para lá!!" _Tão olhando o quê?!

Ele gritou. Carregou-a nos braços no melhor estilo "casal apaixonado". Vermelho, o Hitachiin levou-a á enfermaria.

- Ele está bem?

- Está sim, mocinho! Ele terá de descansar aqui esta tarde, mas logo poderá voltar normalmente.

- Que bom!

Ele suspirou aliviado.

-Venho buscá-lo depois então!

Ele sorriu. A enfermeira retribuiu.

- Está bem! n.n

**S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2**

Naquele dia, as atividades do clube foram incansavelmente longas; para Hikaru, parecia que nunca acabariam. Sobre Haruhi; ele deu a desculpa de que "ele" passava mal, e foi embora mais cedo.

- Aaahhh...

As jovens entristeceram-se.

Quando finalmente Kyoya anunciou "as atividades do dia foram encerradas!" o ruivo mais novo pegou sua mochila e correu para a porta, mas uma mão segurou a sua.

- Kaoru!

- Boa sorte... (brilhos e lágrimas)

O gêmeo mais velho sussurrou, enquanto os dois mantinham testa com testa.

- Kyaaaaaa!!

As meninas gritaram, apesar de não fazerem a menor idéia do que os dois falavam.

- Ei! Gêmeos Hitachiin! Não podem estender o tempo das atividades.

O Ootori disse irritado.

- Desculpe-nos Kyoya, nós não conseguimos evitar o nosso amor fraternal...

Kaoru falou. Já o outro ruivo correu até a enfermaria.

-Ah! Enfermeira! A Ha... Digo, o Haruhi está acordado?

- Ah! Meu jovenzinho! Acabou de sair.

- Mas como? Ele não... ?

- Disse que podia ir sozinho. Se correr, alcançará ela! n.n

- Obrigado!

Ele correu pelos corredores, enquanto estranhava o fato da enfermeira ter dito "alcançará ela".

- "_Será que aquela enfermeira sabe de alguma coisa? Ou foi só um erro tosco da autora?!"_

Desceu as escadas pulando de três em três degraus. Viu-a atravessando a rua.

- HARUHI!!

A morena, que agora possuía uma bandagem na cabeça, tornou-se para trás.

- Espera...

Ele disse ofegante, com as mãos apoiadas no joelho. Quando recuperou-se, pegou os dois ingressos e começou, hesitante.

- Bem... Eu ganhei estes dois ingressos para o show de uma banda... E o Kaoru não quer ir. Então eu pensei... Se esta noite você estaria livre para...

- Desculpe, Hikaru-senpai. Eu vou estudar neste horário.

- ...

Ele ficou pasmo.

- Estudar?! Estuda á tarde!!

- Mas a prova de...

- Você tem de estudar só á noite??

- Mas eu...

- Ah! Não... Você tá certa...

Ele baixou a cabeça, e murmurou.

- Foi mesmo besteira minha ter perguntado.

Saiu andando, e quando passou por uma lixeira azul, jogou o ingresso dentro desta. Haruhi ficou parada, fitando-o.

**S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2**

Hikaru olhava-se no espelho, enquanto vestia uma camisa flanelada xadrez vermelha e preta. Uma blusa branca por baixo, calça jeans rasgada e um all star surrado completavam sua roupa.

- Tem certeza que ela disse isso? Mas foi exatamente assim?

- Tenho, Kaoru!

O gêmeo mais novo exclamou irritado.

- Uhm...

Kaoru estava sentado na cama de casal, enquanto observava seu irmão. Hikaru agachou-se no chão, escondendo seu rosto com o braço, deixando apenas os olhos visíveis. (numa pose bem Kyo de Furuba! n.n)

- Sei lá, vai ver ela nem liga para mim... Vai ver ela gosta um outro cara e...

Um travesseira acerta o rosto do Hitachiin deprimido.

- Que foi, agora? Vai ter crise existencial?! Hikaru hoje você vai assistir o show do Black sei lá o que! Esqueceu? Se ela não tá nem aí prá você, esquece, ok? Por agora, APROVEITE!!

Hikaru devolveu o travesseiro sorrindo.

- Estou atrasado.

E fechou a porta do quarto, deixando Kaoru pensando sozinho.

- "_Cada um com seu jeito de agradecer... Mas tem uns que nem agradecem. ¬¬"_

E deu de ombros.

**S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2**

O ruivo sentava-se em sua cadeira, muito perto do palco. Mal acreditava que realmente estava ali. Do seu lado direito, um homem vestindo um terno preto e uma gravata amarela estava sentado; Hikaru reparou que ele era careca e usava óculos escuros. Do seu lado esquerdo, não havia ninguém. O ruivo olhou para o chão. Resolveu beber água, então levantou-se em busca de algum lugar onde encontra-se uma. Foi até a porta do grande auditório, e esbarrou em uma garota.

- Desculpe-me.

Ele disse, mal olhando-a.

- Eei!

A jovem exclamou com as mãos na cintura. Ele voltou-se para ela.

- Haruhi?

Ela sorriu.

- Resolveu me ignorar agora, Hikaru-senpai?

- Como... Como...?

- Não importa, certo? Leve-me até os nossos acentos porque eu não sei onde são!

Ela puxou-o de volta.

- Mas, mas! Eu estou com sede e...

Na verdade, ele nem sentia mais a sede direito.

**S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2**

Sentados lado á lado, os dois estavam á vinte minutos em completo silêncio.

- Haruhi?

-Sim?

- Como você recuperou o ingresso?

- Ah! Eu peguei, oras! n.n

O ruivo olhou- que nojo.

- Sem perceber, você jogou no lixo reciclável de papel!! n.n

- Mesmo assim! Você enfiou a mão no lixo! Argh!

- Foi por você, tá?!

Ela gritou. Logo os dois arregalaram os olhos, e viraram o rosto, vermelhos. O silêncio instalou-se entre os dois.

- Obrigado.

Um sussurro foi ouvido, Ela olhou-o.

- Haruhi... Valeu mesmo. Eu...

Ele fitou-a nos olhos. Encostou sua mão na pequena mão da Fujiyoka.

- Eu...

- AAHHHHHH!! \°o°/

Os integrantes da banda entraram no palco, fazendo Hikaru largar Haruhi e acompanhar os fãs que gritavam freneticamente.

- Konbawa, Blast desu! (banda)

- NANAAA! EU TE AMOO!! NOBUUU!! SHIIINNN!! (Hikaru)

- "_Esse cara... ù.u'''' _"

**S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2**

**Machi wo irodoru kigi wa**

**Moyougae kirukaeshite**

* * *

**Especial Hikaru e Kaoru! O amor fraternal. (XDD)**

Hikaru abriu a porta de seu quarto, achando que seria coberto de perguntas; mas não foi. Para sua supresa, seu irmão estava dormindo. O gêmeo mais novo encarou-o com um "quê" de irritação, e jogou um saquinho plástico com algo dentro no irmão. Foi tomar banho. Kaoru, no entanto, estava acordado. Pegou o saquinho e abriu-o. Sorriu.

- Mocchi...

Hikaru deitou-se, e olhou parao teto. Trilhões de coisas passaram por sua cabeça, e todas envolviam uma só pessoa. Arrepidou-se, ao lembrar do sorriso dela. Um sentimento passou por ele. Fechou os olhos, e dormiu sorrindo. Pois amanhã veria. Mal sabia a desgraça que lhe aguardava, por um simples deslize seu...

Eeeee!! \o/

Demorou mas chegou! n.n

Espero que tenham gostado, porque não é facil achar cinco razões diferentes para os dois não se falarem! -.- Ah! E sobre a roupa que ele usa para o show... É... Eu sou fanática por grunges... °¬° (Kurt Cobain na veeeia! XDD).

**vc-sabe-quem(ñ de HP): **É... Sobre o site... Eu acho que perdi o papel onde vc escreveu! -.- E como assim não tem o que falar?! "Puxa sua fic é o máximo!" "Nossa, é a melhor fic que eu já li!" XDDD

**Mayabi Yoruno, ****Angelys di Mello e** **gah-chaan: **Muitíssimo obrigada pelo apoio! (adoro reviews assim! 8D)

**sabaku no lili-chan: **É, eu também pensei nisso, mas acho que não ficou muito claro. A mãe da Haruhi fazia comida deixava dentro de uma marmita, para depois só descongelar, logo, a Haru-chan também fazia isso. É que o pai dela é muito glamuroso, e falou como se ele que fez a comida, mas na verdade ele só descongelou. n.n

**. Helo-chan . Yuuki-chan .: **Ahh! Cada vez mais eu descubro pessoas que também acham que Furuba e Ohran tem uma ligação entre personagens! XD (que bom que eu não estou ficando louca). Ahmm... Cuidado com o fanfiction, ele adora roubar palavras... (experiência própria). XDD

Então pessoas, para aqueles que curtem Naruto também, leiam a minha fic Encontro do Acaso, para ter mais audência, sabe? XD

Muito obrigada pelas reviews, e até o próximo capítulo! o/


End file.
